parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Sword in the Stone (Crossover style)
A movie-spoof of 1963's Disney film "The Sword in the Stone". Cast *Mowgli (The Jungle Book) as Wart *Genie (Aladdin) as Merlin *Zazu (The Lion King) as Archimedes *McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) as Sir Ector *Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) as Sir Kay *The Wolf as Himself *Geppetto (Pinocchio) as Sir Pellinore *Nemo (Finding Nemo) as Wart (Fish) *Marlin (Finding Nemo) as Merlin (Fish) *Frog Naveen as The Frog *Shark (Help! I'm a Fish) as The Pike *Pikachu (Pokémon) as Wart (Squirrel) *Surly (The Nut Job) as Merlin (Squirrel) *Sandy Cheeks as Squirrel Girl *Sally Acorn as Granny Squirrel *Queen Athena (The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning) as The Scullery Maid *Tiago (Rio) as Wart (Bird) *Hayabusa the Falcon (Mulan) as The Hawk *Yzma (The Emperor's New Groove) as Madam Mim *Tess (Goldie & Bear) as Madam Mim (Giant) *Vidia (Tinker Bell) as Madam Mim (Tiny) *Ganon (Legend of Zelda CD-i) as Madam Mim (Pig Face) *Vanessa (The Little Mermaid) as Madam Mim (Beautiful) *Azrael (The Smurfs) as Madam Mim (Cat) *Kiburi (The Lion Guard) as Madam Mim (Crocodile) *Squirtle (Pokémon) as Merlin (Tortoise) *Rabbit (Skunk Fu) as Merlin (Hare) *Ninetales (Pokémon) as Madam Mim (Fox) *Squeaks (The Fox and the Hound) as Merlin (Caterpillar) *Ginger (Chicken Run) as Madam Mim (Chicken) *Dash (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) as Merlin (Walrus) *Mammothmon (Digimon) as Madam Mim (Elephant) *Bernard (The Rescuers) as Merlin (Mouse) *Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) as Madam Mim (Tiger) *Ekans (Pokémon) as Madam Mim (Rattlesnake) *Corphish (Pokémon) as Merlin (Crab) *Rhyhorn (Pokémon) as Madam Mim (Rhinoceros) *Bambi as Merlin (Goat) *Dragon Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) as Madam Mim (Dragon) Gallery Jungle-cubs-volume02-mowgli01.jpg|Mowgli as Wart Genie 1st Film.jpg|Genie as Merlin Zazu.png|Zazu as Archimedes Percival McLeach.jpg|McLeach as Sir Ector Gaston.jpg|Gaston as Sir Kay The Wolf The Sword in the Stone.png|The Wolf as Himself Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-3160.jpg|Geppetto (Pinocchio) as Sir Pellinore Nemo finding nemo.png|Nemo as Wart (Fish) Marlin finding nemo.png|Marlin as Merlin (Fish) Naveen (Frog).jpg|Frog Naveen as The Frog Char 13569.jpg|Shark as The Pike Pikachu in Pokemon Giratina and the Sky Warrior.jpg|Pikachu as Wart (Squirrel) Surly nb2.png|Surly as Merlin (Squirrel) Sandy.jpg|Sandy Cheeks as Squirrel Girl Princess Sally Acorn.jpg|Sally Acorn as Granny Squirrel Tlm3pic000095.jpg|Queen Athena as The Scullery Maid Mainpage-Navmap-Thumb-Bobby.jpg|Tiago as Wart (Bird) Hayabusa the Falcon.jpg|Hayabusa the Falcon as The Hawk Yzma in The Empeoror's New Groove 2.jpg|Yzma as Madam Mim Tess Goldie and Bear.png|Tess as Madam Mim (Giant) Vidia325.jpg|Vidia as Madam Mim (Tiny) Ganon.png|Ganon as Madam Mim (Pig Face) Vanessa the bitch.jpeg|Vanessa as Madam Mim (Beautiful) MrAzrael 2017 Movie.png|Azrael as Madam Mim (Cat) Kiburi.png|Kiburi as Madam Mim (Crocodile) Squirtle Anime.png|Squirtle as Merlin (Tortoise) Rabbit.jpg|Rabbit as Merlin (Hare) Ninetales_anime.png|Ninetales as Madam Mim (Fox) Fox-disneyscreencaps com-3471.jpg|Squeaks as Merlin (Caterpillar) Ginger chicken run.png|Ginger as Madam Mim (Chicken) Dash the Walrus.jpg|Dash as Merlin (Walrus) DigiAnalyser-Mammothmon.jpg|Mammothmon as Madam Mim (Elephant) Bernard.png|Bernard as Merlin (Mouse) Jungle-cubs-volume01-sherekhan02.jpg|Shere Khan as Madam Mim (Tiger) Jessie's Ekans.png|Ekans as Madam Mim (Rattlesnake) 1200px-Ash_Corphish.png|Corphish as Merlin (Crab) Giovanni Rhyhorn PO.png|Rhyhorn as Madam Mim (Rhinoceros) Grown-Up Bambi.jpg|Bambi as Merlin (Goat) Dragon Maleficent - Part 1.png|Dragon Maleficent as Madam Mim (Dragon) Category:The Sword in the Stone Movie Spoofs Category:The Sword in the Stone Movies Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof